In this digital age, modern telecommunication service providers and device manufacturers are increasingly relying on public and/or private IP including the Internet, as a core part of their technology. For example, many telecommunications service providers now offer a suite of Voice over IP (“VoIP”) services, as well as various data services, that utilize IP networks and/or IP-wireless access networks (e.g., access networks based on IEEE 802.16 (“WiMAX”), IEEE 802.20 Mobile Broadband Wireless Access (MBWA), Ultra Wideband (UWB), 802.11 wireless fidelity (“Wi-Fi”), Bluetooth, and similar standards) for at least part of their infrastructure. Likewise, device manufacturers are producing the next generation of mobile devices (e.g. wireless handhelds, wireless handsets, mobile phones, personal digital assistances, notebook computers, and similar devices) that are enabled to send and receive information utilizing IP-based telecommunications services. In fact, many of today's modern mobile devices are able to function as “dual-mode devices” that take advantage both cellular network technologies and IP-based technologies.
Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) technology has developed as part this trend to incorporate IP solutions into mobile device telecommunication systems. UMA technology has recently been accepted into Release 6 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and is also referred to as Generic Access Network (GAN) technology. In various implementation schemes, UMA allows wireless service providers to merge cellular networks, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks and IP-based wireless networks into seamless service (with one mobile device, one user interface, and a common set of network services for both voice and data). One goal of UMA is to allow subscribers to move transparently between cellular networks and IP-based wireless networks with seamless voice and data session continuity, much like can transparently move between cells within the cellular network. Seamless in-handover between the IP-based wireless network and the cellular network that the user's location and mobility do not affect the services delivered to the
At an operational level, UMA technology effectively creates a parallel radio access network, the UMA network, which interfaces to the mobile core network using standard mobility-enabled interfaces. For example, UMA can replace a system's GSM radio technology on the lower protocol layers with a wireless LAN, or similar technology. A call or other communication may be tunneled to the Mobile Switching Center (MSC) of a mobile service provider via access point (e.g., a WiFi access point connected to a modem via the Internet) gateway (e.g., a UMA network controller). In many cases, the mobile core remains unchanged, making it much easier to maintain full service and transparency and allowing other aspects of the service infrastructure to remain in place. For example, in many systems that utilize UMA, the existing service provider's business support systems (BSS), service delivery systems, content services, regulatory compliance systems, and operation support systems (OSS) can support the UMA network without change. Likewise, service enhancements and technology evolution of the mobile core network apply transparently to both cellular access and UMA.
As the incorporation of IP solutions, such as UMA, into mobile device telecommunication systems expands, wireless service providers and wireless users may face various obstacles. One challenge involves properly configuring or troubleshooting access points as they are deployed or when they are operating in the field. For example, as the number of access points deployed in the field grows, a larger number of access points may need periodic servicing, including changing or updating the configuration of individual access points. Because of the larger number of access points that may need support, service support may become increasingly difficult to provide.